Harry Potter
by infernomage
Summary: Ron finds Harry in the dark alley. Swearings! please send reviews if you want to see more chapters uploaded!


15 year after Hogwarts, Harry had became an auror and so much stress builds up in him. Everyone expected great things from him. People only loved him because he defeated Voldemort at the age one and have a stupid scar on his forehead. Harry hated everyone. He hated Dumbledore because he sent him to live with abusive relatives who were now dead. Hated Ron because of his jealousy, hated the Dursleys for this life they given him, and everything else. Right now, he was alone. No place to go. No place to stay. It was hard because everything seems to push him deep. Voldemort who just wouldn't stop at nothing to kill him, becoming important person for things he was forcefully given. Like being a fourth champion, having people become jealous of him and thinking he only wants more attention and more fame. All Harry wants, was a normal life he can't have. Everyone expects him to save their asses. How can he save them now, when they just cower in the corners like cowards they are expecting some hero they thought to save them all. Now, Harry was deeply alone. Never expected to be founded.   
In the dark alley, tall, thin, gaunt, pale, scarred, broken man laid there nearly dead. Alone. Ill, destroyed, and unloved. Like a used item that was no longer wanted. How was he expected to be noticed as Harry himself and not be seen as, "Famous scar face"? Eating out of dumpsters as he slowly wilts away. What will people do if they find him now like this? Would they now see that he is never, in his whole life, enjoying this?   
"How can this happen?" Harry said in soft wispy voice. Every ounce in his body aches and smells.   
"Why?" He said to himself.  
Few strangers in their long dark trench coats walks past by, splashing the cold water from the rain at Harry. Harry shook and wipes the muddy water off. He glares at the men and head rests against the crumbling wall.  
A car slows down and Harry looks at it with utmost loathe. It stopped and someone was getting out. A red head took his hood over his head and stumbles onto the sidewalk. He checks the front tire and noticed it was cut, "Bloody hell." The voice was familiar. Harry was searing at the person. The red head gets to his back trunk to get the equipments to fix it.   
What was Ron doing here? Harry thought. The red head snapped his head up and looks at the alley. Could he see me? Harry thought as he tries to edge away. Ron turns back down and got the crank. He went on trying to repair the tire, yet He spoke, "Ouch. Damned bugger."  
Harry sees a blood dripping from his finger. Ron turns again and sees Harry but doesn't know it's him, "Who are you?"  
He didn't spoke. He tries to keep silent.   
Eon looks to see if anyone's looking, He pulled his wand and said, "Lumos." The light shines onto the ground and Ron raises it to see the stranger in his tattered, wet, dirty, dry blood robe. The face was hidden. But can see the mouth breathing steam. Ron comes closer, "Don't Ron." Ron stops at the name.  
"Harry?" Ron was feeling astonished and disbeliefs. He moves closer.  
"Ron, I'm warning you." Harry said as he turned to him.  
"What happened Harry?"  
"Bugger. Just go. I'm not Harry. I'm not who anyone knows."  
"How long you been out here?"  
"None of your damn business."  
"It is my business, everyone was worried about you."  
"Worried?" Harry's voice grows angry, "Worried? They don't care about me Ron, They only care about my scar and to believe that I'm some damned hero they expect to save their little arse! Just because I'm some fucking famous person!"  
"Harry, I understand…"  
"No you don't. You never did…"  
"What's where you're wrong Harry. I do. Sirius Black told me everything and understand that you wanted nothing more than just a normal life. I may be an idiot before but now, things changed. I changed. right now, you're coming back with me."  
"No."  
"And spend the res of your life hiding from people?"  
"Why not?"  
"Harry, I don't get it, Why must you let things get to you? You never did back then."  
"That is because, like you, I am sucking every damn thing in. To tolerate this hell."  
"Ok, How about this, You can come with me, and get you some medical treatments seriously, and I promise you that people wouldn't think of you wrongfully. Nor will I."  
"No. Ain't gonna happen."  
"Harry, I need you back. We all do. But with me I can help make things going ok. Got to trust me."  
"Leave me alone."  
"No."  
Harry looks at Ron with anger. Ton was more angry than him. Ron points his wand at Harry threateningly, "Trust me now Harry. You won't regret it. I need you back. I'm not going to let you die like this."  
Harry pulls out his wand. He never thought it would be time to use it, "Ron, I'm going to count to three and you run your fucking arse out of here. 1..."  
Ron casts the Body bind and Harry was on the floor binded and the wand on the ground.  
"Sorry Harry, but I'm not the kind of guy who lets people die in the damn alleys." 


End file.
